the tea party
by Vegeta222
Summary: What would happen if I attended a tea party with the infamous members of the hellsing organization? Let's find out shall we. I edited this so there isn't spelling errors.


At the tea party..

At the hellsing organization head quarters, Walter is setting a beautiful wooden table. It was very old. It was pretty much falling apart. It has a beautiful, white table cloth with patterns of humming birds, hearts and flowers. There was white tea cups with a green line going around the rim of the cup. There was also plates. The plates where completely white and made out of expensive, white china. Also very old. There, was biscuits on the tabl- "Shut up, This is a top secret organization, who gave you the authority to get in here?" said Walter.. a.k.a the angel of death. He seamed to be very peed off at the narrator. Walter, has these weird strings coming out of his fingers. I would swear he was ready to kill someone. He went up to the narrator of this story, me and started to...choke...her... "You better stop narrating. It is very annoying. We, at the hellsing organization do not need a narrator. I mine as well do away with as you, as do I with freaks." no... don't kill me... kill me... you'll have no story. Walter backs up.

"Fine, just don't go on and on like you did earlier today." said Walter. Fine then. So Walter did not kill the wonderful author. Thank the lord. Any ways. Walter finished getting every thing prepared. Then he walked moderately to the phone. He picked it up. He called Sir Integra, and asked if she would also bring Alucard and Seras with her also. Suddenly, Walter heard foot steps. He opened the door. There, Seras, Integra and Alucard walked in. Alucard, right beside Integra, protecting her, his master. Seras behind both of them, Alucard, her master. Walter kneeled down. "You may all take your seats." "What on earth is she doing her" Integra said, looking at me, the author. Um... Hi Sir Integra, I am the author of this story, If I wasn't here, there would be no story. "I see" said Integra. "But it's very annoying, I am asking you to leave" Sorry, but I can't leave, if I leave there will be no story. Seras walked in front of the author. She looked really embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Master's Master can be really stubborn and rude." That's okay. I don't think she realized that if it wasn't for me there would be no story. "Yeah" said Seras weakly. "grrr" said Integra. "Would you like me to exterminate this ghoul" said Alucard to his master.

"Yes, right away" said Integra. "I'll help also" said Walter. "No" said Integra. "Let Alucard do this." Walter backs up "STOP explaining every thing" yelled Walter, furious at the author. Alucard starts walking. He grabs his gun. He laughs evilly. He goes to shoot the author. Seras Victoria jumps in front of the author. "Don't shoot!" She yells. "If you kill her, we won't be here any more, some other author will make this story, and make even MORE description and annoying jabbering. So don't shoot" said Seras.

Alucard, aims gun at authors head. Can.. you put.. the gun down alucard. Alucard has a smirk spread across his face. "good-bye" he says, he burst out in a evil sort of laughter. "Stop!" Yells Integra before Alucard shoots. "kill the annoying brat and we'll all suffer with even more detail from other authors and so on." said Integra, very quickly. Lucky, they continued to discus the matter and I was able to live to write an other day. "Now, you may all site down.. even the author."

said Walter kindly... but when he mentioned the author, he gave me an evil glare. I sate down with all the other high-class members of hellsing. We all started to drink tea. I dislike worm tea. "Well, then don't drink it" said Walter. Oh, but I must. I take the tea and drop ice cubs in it. Now, it's iced tea. The author, me starts to drink the now iced tea. "Oh, why don't you like Walter's tea?" says Seras. Oh.. I don't really care for the taste of worm tea that much. "I don't care for the taste of tea either, but I'm drinking it" said Alucard. He gave me a cold, cold stare. Like I did something wrong. I laughed. Like I would ever do something wrong. Alcard stood up. He said to Walter "Can.. can... can I have.. more sugar in my tea?" Walter looked shocked. He said "umm.. yes" He gave Alucard more tea. Alucard looked pleased and started to drink his tea. Finally, well over a hour, every one was finished drinking tea. It was good tea, but I really just dislike tea. Every one gave me a glare. I wonder what I did wrong this time.


End file.
